Vampire et Patins à glace
by FallenAkuma
Summary: Harry est devenu un vampire assez ... sanguinaire . Un jour son ancien amants Viktor Krum alias Yakov Feltsman l'invite à voir concourir son disciple à la final du championnat du monde de patinage artistique . Une petite démonstration s'impose non ?
1. Chapter 1

-Harry Potter, meurtre en tout genre j'écoute !

-Harry, c'est Krum .

-Viktor ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as reçu ma lettre alors ! Cela fait combien de temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu ?

-40 ans ! Harry, 40 ans !

-Non c'est pas vrai ?! Alors ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi dans le monde magique, tu as enfin décidé de t'installer définitivement dans le monde moldu ?

-il y a plus de 30 que je ne suis plus en contact avec le monde magique Harry …

-Ouaaaah, rien que ça, et que fais-tu maintenant ?

-Je suis coach pour champions en patinage artistique .

-…J'aurais du m'en douter … Je patine toujours moi aussi, quand j'ai le temps !

-…

-Alors pourquoi as-tu décider de m'appeler ?

-Eh bien j'ai reçu ta lettre me disant que tu étais toujours dans l'assassina et que tu allais passer quelques jour en Russie, mais le jour ou tu arrives, est le jour de la final de la coupe du monde en patinage artistique masculin donc …

-Pas de problème, je viendrais y assister ! Ton disciple est doué au moins ?

-Très, mais tu dois savoir que j'ai changer de prénom et de nom .

-Donc ?

-Il faudra que tu m'appelle Yakov Feltsman .

-Viktor est bien plus sexy …

-Ah ! Et il y aura mon ex-femme donc si tu pouvais éviter de …

-Pas de vieux souvenir ! Ok…Ok…Ok ! Ton ex-femme …

-Un coup d'un soir qui a mal tourné …

-Merlin tu devais être vraiment bourré le jour ou tu as couché avec elle ! Une femme quand même … T'avait fumé quelque chose ?

-Tu as toujours cette aversion pour les femmes …

-Ça ne risque pas de changer .

-…

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16[…]120,121,122,123…merde il en manque 1 !

-Harry tu m'explique ?

-J'aimerais bien mais je ne sais pas du tout où il est passé !

-Qui ça ?

-Mon dernier corps ! Je suis pourtant persuadé d'en avoir tué 124 !

-Mon dieu 124 …bon je te laisse faire ta chasse au trésor …

-Viktor attend ! Où ce passe cette final en fait ?

-Sérieusement ?

\- …

-à Madrid .Bip !

Harry retira le téléphone de son oreille et pesta

-Mais quel malpoli !

-Me faites pas de mal ! cria un hommes qui se recroquevillait dans un coin de la pièce .

-Ah tu es là ! sourit Potter . Il s'avança vers la forme tremblotante et ses yeux rouges carmins devinrent noirs et de longs croc sortir de ses gencives . Les cris de la victime redoublèrent d'intensité excitant encore plus son prédateur. Et Harry se jeta sur sa proie et le tua rapidement, pas proprement certes, mais rapidement .

-J'adore être un Vampire déclara-t il en se relevant .


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

-Yakov !

-Harry …

-Tu regrettes de m'avoir inviter ?

-Toujours aussi excentrique …

-Quel sens de l'observation !

-Dans cette situation ce serait plutôt tout les gents autour de nous qui t'observes .

-Non, non, non ! Mon cher …

-Yakov .

-Oui, oui Yakov, bon dieu je crois que je vais haïr ce nom … Bref donc en fait … J'en était où moi ? Ah oui ! Mon cher Yakov c'est toi qu'il regarde !

-Là par contre je commence à perdre le fil …

-Tu parles courtoisement avec quelqu'un ! Et à ce que j'ai compris de ta nouvelle personnalité tu devrais être froid comme la glace et ne pas avoir un doux sourire sur les lèvres .

-Je ne …

-Si, si je t'assure, tu souris .

\- …

-Je t'en fais perdre tes mots . Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent ces temps ci non ?

-Je te hais .

-Tu veux te rajouter à la liste de ceux qui veulent me tuer ? Trop tard elle est pleine, et sérieusement cela me peinerait de me faire tuer par toi Yakov … chuchota la vampire à son oreille .

-…je…euh…en fait …

-En fait quand c'est moi qui dit Yakov cela te vas beaucoup mieux tu ne trouve pas ?

-Je te hais .

-Tu l'as déjà dit . Tu étais beaucoup plus imaginatif dans tes insultes dans le passé …

-J'ai perdu l'habitude de parler avec un emmerdeur de première .

-C'est déjà mieux je te l'accorde … Tu recommence à sourire . En fait on est en retard non ?

-Merde !

-Nan je rigole en fait pendant qu'on parlait je nous est emmener devant le patinoire . Arrête de regarder autour de toi, tu commences à faire suspect . Genre …pédoph…

-Fait bien attention à ce que tu vas dire Harry .

-Tu sais que ton regard en plus ridicule que terrifiant ?

-Je te …

-Fait bien attention à ce que tu vas dire Viktor .

-C'est Yakov, ton immortalité commence à te rendre con où quoi ?

-Alors là, je t'ai tendu la perche, mais pas mal pas mal .

-Coach !

-Yuri .

-Je vous cherchez !

-et ?

-et Georgi aussi !

-Pour ?

-Ça va bientôt commencer et je me faisais harceler par Viktor . Aller le vieux grouille .

-Pff…Yakov et le respect .pouffa le vampire

-Tait toi Harry .

-C'est qui coach ? Yuri regarda le nouveau venu et crus défaillir c'étais le plus bel homme qu'il est jamais vu, encore plus que Viktor .Dans la trentaine. Il était grand dans les 1 m 90 . Musclé mais pas trop, de long cheveux lisse et noir corbeau attaché en queue de cheval . Une peau blanche et lisse et nez droit les pommettes hautes . Des sourcils bien dessinés et des lèvres rouges et pleines appelant au baiser . Mais le plus incroyables était ces yeux bleus glacés, comme si il aurait put geler le monde avec un seul regard . Il avait un corps d'aristocrate et surtout de patineur et des manières de patineur, avec ses mouvement gracieux et l'absence de tout mouvements inutiles .

-Harry pour vous servir .

-heu et bien Yu…Yu…ry .

-Jeune Yuri … Enchanté de vous rencontrer . Vous sentez divinement bon .

-…

-Ne fait pas attention Yuri c'est un excentrique original . Dépêches toi . Harry tu nous rejoins à coté de la patinoire . Fit Yakov en lançant un badge d'entrer . Et change de tenu mais quelque chose de plus simple et d'un peu moins …rouge .

Il est vrai que le costard de Harry était recouvert de sang .


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXX

-Alors ça commence quand ?

-Dans quelques minutes répondit Yakov à Harry .

-Alors ? Tu m'avais demandé de me changer non ? Fit Harry et tournant sur lui-même pour se montrer dans sont look gothique-rock avec ses tatouages a découvert, une chemise blanche immaculée, une cravate noir, sa veste en cuir sans manche avec des motifs blancs et son jean noir moulant . Le visage su vampire avait des piercings partout, ses yeux étaient charbonneux et il avait laisser a découvert leur couleur carmin. Il avait changer de coupe de cheveux et était maintenant rasé d'un coté, les cheveux un peut plus court de l'autre coté (vous voyez Uta dans Tokyo Ghoul en gros il est devenu sont sosie )

-… Ce look te va mieux que ton costard de sang-pur coincé … Mais tu as oublié la signification du mot simple . Déclara Yakov, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry .

-Que veux-tu ? Si je n'ai pas un look un minimum professionnel je ne suis plus pris au sérieux et j'ai tendance à tué les gents .Se justifia le survivant . Yakov le regarda compatissant…

-Tu t'ai fait tatoué ?

-mm mm … De toute façon je pourrait toujours m'arracher la peau si ils ne me plaisent plus …

-Comment un aiguille a-t-elle plus transpercé un peux dur comme le marbre ?…

-Un sort sorcier. Cela aide d'être le seul sorcier qui à survécut à une transformation de vampire.

-Je n'ai jamais compris comment tes deux natures avaient réussies à cohabiter dans ton corps . Déjà que c'était le bordel dans ta tête avant ta morsure, maintenant je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit …

-Tu ne veux pas . Confirma la créature.

-Bon alors je croyais que tu n'avait qu'un disciple mais en fait tu en as deux ! Tu as bien grandis fit faussement émus Harry en essuyant une larme inexistante sur sa joue .

-C'est toi qui est rester un gamin soupira l'ancien patineur…Harry mit sa main sur le cœur et pris un air blesser en s'exclament :

-Yakov avec tout ce que nous avons partager comment peut tu me dire cela ! Tu me fends le cœur ! Il faut que je trouve ton ex-femme fit distraitement le vampire avec un sourire sadique naissant sur les lèvres .

-Harry ! je m'excuse ! fit horrifier l'homme, je ferait tout ce que tu veux mais n'embarque cette femme dans tes histoires tordus, surtout si tu dit à tout le monde que nous avons partager le même lit il y vingt ans on va croire que je suis un pédophile !

-Ahan ! Tu l'avoue enfin !

Puis Harry comme le schizophrène qu'il était redevint tout d'un coup sérieux et déclara .

-Je veux utiliser cette patinoire.

-Hein !... et bien le seul moment où tu pourras l'utiliser et juste avant l'entrainement général où il y aura tout les patineur mais ...

-Mais ?

-Mais enfin si je laisse monter tes talents de patineur en plus comme tu es devenu un vampire tu vas voler la vedette à tout les participant !

-Meuh non !

-Tu te moque de moi ! En plus je suis sur que tu seras incroyable, putin de vampire perfectionniste !

-Cela veux dire que je peux ! MERCI YAKOV cria Harry en lui sautant sur le dos et s'accrochant à sont coup !

Pendant se temps toute les personnes présente dans la patinoire avaient les yeux rivés sur un Yakov souriant et sont dos sur lequel s'accrochait un magnifique homme aux yeux carmins .

 **Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu des problèmes personnel et un manque certain d'inspiration . Merci de votre compréhension ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fait des efforts ! Si cela est vraiment un problème et que cela gâche votre plaisir à lire ma fanfiction je m'efforcerais de trouver un betâ, pourriez-vous me proposer des personnes ou même vous proposer en temps que tel si vous en êtes capable et si cela vous intéresse ? Merci et Gros poutouts !**


End file.
